creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Masked child
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Masked child/The Boy With A Bloody Smile page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:46, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I think you should call it something else that isn't "Sandman". I see it is different, but having two monsters with one name...yeah...isn't a good idea. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Heyooo ya derp TheBigTeaParty (talk) 08:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat. I will have a look through the logs once the bot returns to chat. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 14:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry to inform you that you'll just have to wait out the ban until it ends on September 18th. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 12:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know whats you're apologizing for.. But I expect a 20 page essay on how AWESOME I am and 5$ for friendship costs.. TheBigTeaParty (talk) 06:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ban from chat. What you said wasn't what earned you your 1 month ban, let me make this clear. You were given a 2 hour ban for what you had originally said. The problem came when you created ANOTHER account (the MaskedFace one) and entered chat to try get unbanned. That's considered Sockpuppeting/Ban Evasion and most wikis, including this one, take that very seriously. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 09:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Forums Don't post idiotic things in the forums like you just did. Another incident like that will get you a block from the site. Mystreve (talk) 15:07, October 15, 2014 (UTC)